


Strip Poker

by CapaldiCrazy



Series: The Convention [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Side Story, Smut, Strip Poker, Table Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiCrazy/pseuds/CapaldiCrazy
Summary: This is a side PWP to my AU storyThe Convention.  John Clara go on vacation and they just can't get enough of one another.





	Strip Poker

“Okay this is the last hand because I'm not wearing anything under these shorts and I'm pretty sure you're not wearing anything under your knickers.”

He dealt the hand and the luck went his way, which meant Clara had to lose her lace panties. She stood up and moved to stand in front of John in order to give him a bit of a show. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband, wiggled her hips, started to lower them a bit and then turned around, bending forward as she pulled them down and off. John couldn't help but immediately reach out and grab her round arse and rub his hands over it. She stayed bent over, grabbing her chair for support as she felt him kneading her cheeks.

“You have such a beautiful arse Clara. So round and smooth.” He said as he squeezed her checks and pulled them apart so he could have a better view of her sex.

“Someone got turned on playing poker.” He said as he could see her folds were glistening. He then took one finger and ran it through the wetness towards her clit, then back again to her entrance. He dipped it inside and then pulled it back out again before inserting a second. Clara moaned at the sensation of John fucking her with his fingers. He had amazing hands, with such long digits and had a way of twisting and turning his fingers that made it just as enjoyable as him fucking her with his cock. He was working her into a state, her breathing turning into pants and her grip on the chair getting stronger. When he was sure she was about ready to explode, he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

“Wholly fuck John!” Clara moaned as he plunged his tongue in and out and then licked between her folds. His fingers that were once inside her were now rubbing her clit, and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. “I'm going to come John!”

That only encouraged him more and he picked up the pace of all his actions sending her into a state of screams that left no doubt to the other guests what they were doing. John didn't stop, but instead continued until the point that she was about to feel another wave hit her, but then suddenly everything stopped. Clara turned her head and saw that he had stood up and was now undoing his shorts and pushing them off.

“I believe you had said you wouldn't object to being bent over this table.” He said as he repositioned her and wasted no time in plunging his hard cock into her.

“Oh my god!!” She screamed and gripped the table as he began thrusting. He gave her a couple of hard fasts thrusts, but then slowed his pace down.

“Oh Clara, I wished you could see this.” He said as he looked down to where their bodies were joined. He was mesmerized by how he looked thrusting in and out of her. He was so hard and sure to not last too long, which is why he had slowed his pace down. He ran his hands over her arse, kneading and rubbing each cheek in time with his thrusts.

“God John, you’re so deep!” She sighed.

“Oh, I feel like I could fuck you all night like this.” He said as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting harder and faster.

“Harder John!”

“Yes boss!” He said as he pumped into her as fast and hard as he could go.

He moved one of his hands around her waist and found the spot that would be sure to send her over the edge. Finally, she screamed her release for the second time that night and John followed as he came hard and deep inside her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the small of her back and then helped her stand. She turned in his arms and they shared a tender sweet kiss.

“Thank you for that.” He said as he led her inside.

“No thank you.” She answered. “That was hot.”

The two had another quick shower before getting ready for bed and then once they were done they laid in the middle of their giant bed, arms cuddled around one another.

“Today was incredible John.” Clara said as they were drifting off to sleep.

“Agreed. I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings.” He answered and in no time at all the two had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
